


compliments make me blush

by cryystal_m00n



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), EXO (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he glances at the pillow resting on hyuk’s lap, eyes lifting lazily to the younger’s flushed face.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kwon Hyuk | Dean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	compliments make me blush

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent and i am so invested in this ship now its sad. might fuck around and write a second part with jaebeom in it as well just because the power that ot3 holds oof

baekhyun steps out of the recording room, wireless headphones still around his neck. he glances at the pillow resting on hyuk’s lap, eyes lifting lazily to the younger’s flushed face. a small smirk tugs at his lips as he walks to the small couch, grabbing his coffee on his way. 

“play it, hyuk-ah, i wanna hear it,” baekhyun says once he’s done sipping at the now cold americano.

hyuk laughs, his back still facing the elder. “you want to hear yourself sing that badly, hyung?” baekhyun’s eyes stay on the cherry blossom tattoo peeking from underneath hyuk’s oversized hoodie. he’s always been curious about it, wanted to see it closer, inspect the details of the flowers and admire the beauty of its delicacy, but now that he’s in the same room as the younger, he’s barely had any time to do so. 

a shame, truly. 

“of course i do! what, don’t you think i have a great voice? i can recall you trying to butter me up last time we talked and saying my voice is just the... ah, what was it… smoothest, most soothing voice? made to sing your songs?” baekhyun watches carefully as hyuk’s shoulders stiff, back straight and hands hovering over the keyboard. he continues, “made to listen when you fuck?” and oh, if the little noise hyuk lets out doesn’t make baekhyun want to just ruin him right here and now. 

hyuk had never said the last part, but there is something about riling the younger up that makes baekhyun want to push it until it’s too late. though he doubts he can hit hyuk’s limit with just a few words. 

“hyung…” the younger whines, left hand pressing on the pillow in his lap, thighs tensing under the plush. “we still have to record…” 

rolling his eyes, baekhyun places his cup down on the small table besides him. he spreads his legs open, patting his thighs, a silent invitation. when hyuk makes no move, not even to turn and look at what baekhyun is doing, the elder sighs. “hyuk-ah, come here,” he says, voice dropping lower, much, much lower than his usual cheery, happy-go-lucky voice. “if you want hyung to help you, come here. if you don’t, we can both pretend this never happened, i ignore your problem, and we finish recording. whatever you wish.” 

baekhyun leans his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. did he just make a mistake? did he read the situation wrong? he knew it was a bad idea to meet up with hyuk when he hasn’t gotten laid in a while. baekhyun should’ve had the decency to blow off some steam before meeting the younger man at least. 

he’s ready to stand up again and head back in the recording room when he feels the weight of another body settling in his lap, hyuk’s thighs on either side of baekhyun’s. when baekhyun opens his eyes again, he finds hyuk blushing a pretty pink, one that matches the flowers decorating his skin, hands playing nervously with the hem of his hoodie. 

“please, hyung,” hyuk says, “please help.”

“are you sure, hyuk?” when all he gets in response is a quick nod, he clicks his tongue. “i’m gonna need you to use your words, baby,” baekhyun lets his voice get softer towards the end. he itches to place his hands on hyuk’s body, but he wants him to say he truly wishes for it. 

“i’m sure. i want you to touch me, hyung… i want you to take care of me…” hyuk’s eyes still hold the same timidity and unsureness that baekhyun has only known since he’s walked out of the recording session. “please,” he adds. 

baekhyun nods and just like that, his hands come to rest on hyuk’s hips, guiding the younger with small movements to grind on his thigh. “wanna tell me what caused you to get hard, baby?” hyuk keens at the pet name; baekhyun knows he’s hit a right spot with that one. 

“hyung,” the younger moans in protest, hiding behind his own hands as baekhyun continues to help him move his hips. baekhyun hums, one hand skirting hyuk’s hoodie up to touch the heated skin on his back. he can already guess what the answer will be, but he wants to hear hyuk say it. when the younger just continues to whine and refuses to answer him, baekhyun hums once more, this time deeper, urging hyuk to speak. “y-your voice, hyung. and your hands, wrapped around the mic.”

baekhyun smiles at hyuk, even when the younger can’t see it, eyes already closed as he ruts against the brown haired man’s thigh. it’s truly a sight to behold, and hyuk is still dressed. baekhyun can only imagine how beautiful the younger would look, bouncing on his cock, skin covered in sweat and chest raising with shallow pants. his dick twitches in interest, the loose sweatpants he’s wearing makes it hurt less. 

“you want hyung to talk you through it, baby boy?” baekhyun nods more to himself at hyuk’s small noise of agreement. “you’re doing so well already, baby, rutting on my thigh like that. can you take off your hoodie, baby, or do you want me to do it for you?”

hyuk lifts his arms over his head, wordlessly telling baekhyun his answer. the hoodie hits the floor faster than hyuk can wrap his head around the fact that now he’s shirtless and using the singer’s leg to get off.

baekhyun moves his hands so that they’re squeezing the younger’s ass. he lifts the man until he’s leaning on baekhyun’s chest, chin hooked over his shoulder and hips still humping the air even as the singer tries to pull down hyuk’s pants. “easy baby, i promise i will give you anything you want if you let me take these off for you. it will be uncomfortable if you cum in your pants like a dirty boy, isn’t that right?” he feels hyuk nod and relax, hips coming to a sudden stop.

“please,” the brunet breathes out, moving his head so that he can press kisses along baekhyun’s neck, whining needily when the elder finally frees his cock out of the now stained underwear. “please, please, hyung, touch my cock.”

“how can i deny this when you asked so nicely baby?” baekhyun laughs, one hand wrapping around hyuk’s cock while the other gently pushes him down so that he has one thigh in between hyuk’s legs. his hand barely moves an inch; he’s teasing the younger and hyuk, if possible, only becomes needier. “aww, what is it, darling?” baekhyun coos, “i’m touching your cute little cock, didn’t you ask me to?”

“more,” hyuk whines, fucking himself into baekhyun’s tight fist. “i wanna cum, hyung. wanna cum with your hand around me, please. your hand, hyung, so pretty… wanted them on me for so long, dreamed about it so many times.”

baekhyun smiles. he knows he has pretty hands, has been told so many times before, but there is something about having hyuk admit he’s been dreaming of baekhyun’s hands that makes his ego grow tenfolds. “want my fingers in you, baby boy?” the younger nods, moaning at the thought of baekhyun fucking him with his long, pretty fingers. “maybe another time, baby. now you have to cum with my hand and my leg only, ok?”

“b-but, hyung--” baekhyun cuts hyuk off, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling at it so that hyuk’s neck is bared for him, the tattoo on full display. the younger moans shamelessly, rutting even harder on baekhyun’s still clothed thigh. 

“now, hyukie, you’ll be a good boy and do as hyung says, right? if you’re good enough hyung will let you cum soon, darling,” baekhyun says, voice dripping in honey. hyuk looks at him through half-lidded eyes, stealing glances at his lips with each passing second. “you want me to mark you, baby, or do you want kisses?” hyuk manages a choked _yes_ , to which baekhyun only chuckles. 

leaning in slowly, baekhyun presses his lips to the corner of hyuk’s mouth, careful not to linger too much in case hyuk may not really want him to. he kisses the younger down his jaw, biting every here and there, never too hard to leave any lasting marks. just enough to leave red splotches on hyuk’s perfect neck. baekhyun doesn’t dare touch the tattooed side, at least not with his teeth. his hand, though, roams free across the piece of art, lightly scratching at it enough to make hyuk whine. “hyung, baekhyun-hyung, more,” hyuk begs, baring his neck even more. “mark me, please. wanna have your bruises for days.” 

baekhyun complies easily, biting harshly on hyuk’s neck just to hear the younger sob in pleasure. he sucks on it, trying to make it as dark and lasting as possible, without having to bite again. continuing to suck down hyuk’s neck and chest, baekhyun works his hand faster over the younger’s cock. his fingers dig bruises into hyuk’s hip; he wants hyuk to think of him when he looks in the mirror, he wants to mark him until he can only think of baekhyun’s heated touches ghosting over his skin. 

with a shudder, hyuk cums, covering baekhyun’s hand with his release. he doesn't make a single sound, all the whines and cries no longer on the tip of his tongue. instead, hyuk sighs, curling himself into baekhyun’s chest and letting his whole body relax. hyuk presses a single kiss over baekhyun’s shirt, aiming for the middle of his chest. 

“you ok, baby boy?” baekhyun asks, pulling back from where he is still peppering pecks over hyuk’s neck to look at the blissed out expression on the younger’s barely hidden face. hyuk nods, still unable to use his voice. baekhyun smiles to himself, arms wrapping around the younger’s body to pull him closer into his chest, not caring that his shirt will be stained with cum. “need anything? water? some snacks? cuddles?”

this time, hyuk shakes his head. “wanna help hyung cum too,” he whines, moving his hand, very pretty hand, if baekhyun were to be frank, until he can wrap his long, thin fingers around the elder’s wrist and lift his hand until it’s just in front of hyuk’s face. “wanna clean the mess i made.” and how can baekhyun say no this request, to those glossy, half-lidded eyes that look at him so expectedly, just waiting for the right word, for the right praise. 

“good boy,” baekhyun praises him, forefinger pushing past hyuk’s parted lips. “such a good boy for hyung, hyukie. you make me so proud.”

hyuk is quick to clean baekhyun’s fingers, tongue swirling around the digits with ease. he looks fucked, and all baekhyun did was wrap his hands around his cock and bite his neck. the power rushes through baekhyun’s veins, but he pushes the sudden boost down. he can make use of it another time, now baekhyun wants to be nice for hyuk.

once he’s done cleaning his own cum, hyuk’s mouth falls open, head resting on baekhyun’s shoulder. “can i jerk you off, hyung?”

“of course you can, darling,” baekhyun smiles, warmth spreading through his chest at the small, happy noise hyuk makes. “you deserve this and so much more, baby boy.”

hyuk doesn’t wait for more. he sneaks his hand under the waistband, flicking his wrist in such a way that gets his hard dick barely out, just enough to give hyuk the opportunity to whimper at the sight of it. 

baekhyun isn’t hung and he knows that; he’s fucked and got fucked by people far more gifted and he’s not ashamed of it, but what he lacks he makes up for in his attitude. 

“well are you just going to stare at it and do nothing, baby? do you want hyung to tell you how to be good and make me cum?” baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement at the choked sound hyuk makes. the younger shakes his head and mutely wraps his hand around baekhyun’s cock, watching the elder’s expression carefully. 

“like this, hyung?” hyuk questions. he’s _teasing_ baekhyun, if he were to go by the little grin spreading across his face. “does my hand feel good around you, baek-hyung?”

baekhyun groans, “it would feel better if you moved it instead of trying to get me do all the work.” cursing under his breath, he tries to stop from thrusting into hyuk’s closed fist. this only makes the younger’s smirk widen, moving his hand just as agonizingly slow as baekhyun did at first. “having fun?”

“very much,” hyuk says, biting back a chuckle. “hyung is pretty when he wants to cum.” baekhyun whines at the compliment, cheeks dusted with a pale pink. “you want to be pretty for hyukie, hyung? i want to see your face when i make you come apart with my fist tight on your dick.”

baekhyun rolls his eyes. way to make a brat even brattier; if he knew hyuk turned out to be a tease, he would’ve been meaner when setting the scene, just to rile him up even more. baekhyun _likes_ being in control, but he _loves_ the power play. having hyuk try and teach him a lesson made his cock ache with want. 

hyuk’s eyebrows furrow, tongue poking out between his lips, deep in thought. then, his face brightens, an idea popping out. “i should edge you, hyung!” he exclaims, eyes filling with lust. “fuck, that would be so hot… can i do it sometimes, hyung? if you can make me fall apart with your fingers, can i break you too?” 

baekhyun nods and pouts his lips at hyuk, only making the younger grin wider. hyuk kisses him without complaint, biting on baekhyun’s bottom lip, a high pitched whine leaving him. the younger’s hand moves in time with their kiss, slowly, languidly, teasingly and only a bit forcefully; every now and again, hyuk digs his nails into the slit when he wants to have baekhyun whritle under him. 

he’s working on bringing baekhyun down gently, but with a loud crash. 

and baekhyun is anything but quiet, moaning and whining with each stroke, broken pleads for hyuk to increase the speed which all fall on deaf ears. he’s close to crying, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes making it hard to see the beauty above him and his menacing smile. baekhyun closes his eyes. there’s no use giving hyuk the satisfaction of seeing him like this when he won’t even make him cum. 

“cum for me, hyungie. i wanna see your face.” 

that’s all it takes for him to orgasm, body engulfed in warmth and mind tranquilled. he feels like he’s floating for a second, but baekhyun is quick to dismiss the urge to give in. the singer sighs and opens his eyes, finding hyuk with a satisfied smile on his lips. 

“wanna finish the song now?”

hyuk hums, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s lips. he stands up, grabbing his discared hoodie and putting it back on. he doesn’t bother with the pants. “i might’ve left the mic on, hyung. do you mind me adding some of your lovely moans?”

baekhyun stands as well, putting his soft (and surprinsingly clean) dick back in his pants. “only if you add some of yours too, baby boy.”

the younger smiles over his shoulder at baekhyun, and says, “it’s a deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't already, take a few minutes to sign these [petitions](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) or to donate if you have the resources


End file.
